<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how i’m doing by 04smuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523871">how i’m doing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/04smuse/pseuds/04smuse'>04smuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Baekyeol – Freeform, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Chanbaek – Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/04smuse/pseuds/04smuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tale of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s bittersweet forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how i’m doing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yall this took me ages to finish ... i hope it’s good enough (◕︿◕✿) i apologize for any grammatical errors/typos! enjoy ~ ♡</p><p>btw...i suggest listening to ‘how’m i doing’ by eric nam before reading uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> “I’m doing my best,<br/>
it don’t always work,<br/>
cause I get distracted and I know it hurts, cause you love so easy<br/>
and you put me first,<br/>
and so while I have you…” </i>
</p><p>The day Chanyeol found out he was an omega after years of thinking he was an alpha, he felt like his entire world had come crashing down on him. The constant looks of distraught from others, the inferiority that engulfed him entirely, the signs of fragility and neediness he showed when he went into heat—he wished for life to turn back in time, just so he could continue living, thinking he was an alpha, so he would never have to face those encounters that made him feel powerless. Yet, the things he would have never expected to occur would be those encounters becoming delightful and full of wholesomeness that he wouldn’t trade anything for. Byun Baekhyun had made his life that was once void of belonging turn into a life worth living. </p><p>The day they met was something unforgettable to Chanyeol, and definitely to Baekhyun as well; the younger had attended a fansign of Baekhyun’s for his sister, and he <i>had</i> to go into heat in front of him due to Baekhyun’s strong yet sensual pheromones. Yes, Baekhyun had fansigns—the man was the Nation’s soloist. And yes, Baekhyun was an <i>alpha</i>. He was an alpha many, many, many girls and even men prayed over because of his heavenly looks, his aura that exuded dominance, his sultry voice that had heart’s ascending into heaven; Chanyeol was lucky to call Baekhyun his. He vividly recalled what had exactly happened at the fansign that altered his life. </p><p>
  <i>“S–Shouldn’t you h–head back?” The younger’s voice quivered heavily, sounding and looking like a delicate flower waiting for the sun’s warmth to bud, he looked beautiful just sprawled across the singer’s lap, his ass perched in the air while he was only in a hoodie that was hiked up his chest. Chanyeol couldn’t believe what was happening. They were in the backseat of the van Baekhyun arrived in, right in the middle of the fansign that was now cancelled due to sudden health issues, with Baekhyun’s driver patiently waiting outside—he had no clue what was even going on in there. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Head back where, baby? The fansign is cancelled now because I am helping you,” Baekhyun’s deep voice sent shivers down his bare spine while three slim fingers worked their way into his dripping entrance. “I got such a pretty boy all wrecked for me, this is what I truly care about,” A broken whimper echoed through the car when the singer’s fingers hit his most sensitive part, causing gushes of slick to dampen his ripped jeans. Chanyeol was certainly wrecked, yet bewildered, completely in a haze by the immense bliss from Baekhyun’s fingers seeded deep in him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yoora was going to kill him. For sure. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What do you want me to do?” Baekhyun suddenly asked him, leaning closer so his lips reached Chanyeol’s earlobe. The younger couldn’t speak, he brought a hand up and pressed it against the darkened window, a helpless whine escaping past his lips. “Baby,” Baekhyun hummed out, his fingers pulling out of Chanyeol’s hole, earning another wail from him. “Tell me how I can help you, please?” Within a swift movement, just by the older’s wet hands encircling Chanyeol’s waist to position him above his lap. Chanyeol could get a clear look at Baekhyun’s stunning face while his was tainted with hot tears and dry lips from his heavy breathing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun was indeed beautiful with his platinum hair and pale skin, his beauty made Chanyeol feel inferior because his shaggy brown curls and blemished skin were completely atrocious compared to Baekhyun. He didn’t dare to take off his hoodie even though he felt very hot inside, he didn’t want the alpha to see his pudgy stomach that constantly gets called out on by his family. While he stayed silent, letting his threatening insecurities control him, he felt Baekhyun’s hands slide underneath his hoodie, causing him to flinch. “W–Wait,” Chanyeol breathed out, panicking as he pulled Baekhyun’s hands off, making the singer look at him in caution. “I–I’m…” Chanyeol’s head was spinning and he felt hot everywhere, his entire body was shutting down yet his heart was yearning for touch. Baekhyun could easily scrutinize the nervousness across the omega’s face, so he sighed, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers through the curly locks. “Just use me, baby, do anything you want, hm?” He reassured, his voice clearly strained due to all the blood rushing south at the sight of the pretty omega in heat. Chanyeol complied to his words within an instant. He just nodded slowly yet lazily, reaching down to unzip Baekhyun’s jeans. The alpha just watched, keeping his hands set on Chanyeol’s thin waist, lightly kneading at the hot skin.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>From there, Chanyeol did all he could and wanted; he rode out his heat while the alpha just groaned and dug his nails onto the waist he was holding onto, the omega kept his arms locked around Baekhyun’s neck and cried into his shoulder when the alpha started to take the lead, shoving himself into him mercilessly yet watching himself to make sure he wasn’t harming the needy omega. Just before the alpha could cum inside of him, Chanyeol gathered himself together and stood up on his knees, letting the member slip out of his throbbing hole. Although he wasn’t in the right mindset, he still remembered that to Baekhyun, he was nothing but an omega in heat, and to Chanyeol, Baekhyun was nothing but an alpha who felt pity for the omega so he helped him. Baekhyun watched him lay on his knees, nuzzling his face against his shaft before taking him in his mouth. Since Baekhyun couldn’t release inside of him, Chanyeol decided to let him release in his mouth, which Baekhyun gladly did.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It all began from there. Baekhyun and Chanyeol staying in contact secretly, carrying a relationship full of pure lust and infatuation. They helped each other through the heats and ruts, even emotionally and mentally; that was the beginning of their forever. Their first encounter was almost three months ago before Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to be his, just before he made Chanyeol his omega by willingly fucking him while they were both in the right state of mind instead of being clouded by lust. Chanyeol would have never thought that an alpha could turn his life around, putting pieces back in place so he can live happily; Baekhyun was the one who taught him how to love, love himself, accept who he is; Baekhyun was the one Chanyeol was bound to love forever.</i>
</p><p>After three long years full of contentment and adulation, Chanyeol found himself sitting in front of a tv with his son, Byul, sitting in front of him on a high chair so Chanyeol could feed him. It was a Saturday night and the moon shined so bright, it shined so bright because Chanyeol was watching the love of his life, his husband, his <i>mate</i> accept the Best Male Artist Award he won again this year. Chanyeol only felt happiness for Baekhyun because of how successful he still was from three years back, it seemed like his popularity was abiding. Although he was sitting at home with their two year old baby while the alpha was all the way in Japan for the award show, Chanyeol indeed felt constant tinges of pain at the lack of his presence in not only his life, but Byul’s life. Either way, the two who were left at home were doing completely fine knowing that the man who loved them the most was pursuing his dreams.</p><p>Chanyeol had gotten pregnant with Baekhyun’s child just five months into them officially being together. Byul wasn’t an accident, nor was he intentional. Baekhyun was going through his rut and of course Chanyeol had helped him, like how he always did, but he wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to have sex with him without a condom. After Chanyeol found out he was pregnant with a child, while he was going forth with his studies to become a music therapist, he chose not to talk to Baekhyun for days, which extended into a month. He felt upset, angry, completely worthless because he was told to drop his studies by his family to have the baby. Did Chanyeol want to? No. But did he have a choice? Yes. His anger for Baekhyun had surmounted his mere fantasy of having a baby whose looks were a mixture of theirs. So, Chanyeol came to a conclusion that he would keep the baby, and he ran back to Baekhyun, breaking down in the older man’s arms exactly after he returned from a music show.</p><p>
  <i>The omega waited outside the building Baekhyun was currently in, and it was pouring down rain, which made him curse himself for forgetting an umbrella. He had the hood on to the hoodie he was wearing, a hoodie that belonged to the alpha but Chanyeol stole it from his closet full of clothes he always dreamt of owning. When fans surrounded the area he was standing at, Chanyeol took that as a sign that Baekhyun was about to come out. A shaky sigh escaped past his lips and he placed a hand over his plump belly that was already forming a small bump. This would be his first time seeing Baekhyun after an entire month, and he was so freaking nervous. Baekhyun probably thinks he looks completely hideous;he has gained weight due to his crazy cravings which also lead him to break out. Chanyeol knew he didn’t deserve Baekhyun.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When the screams of fans were heard, Chanyeol’s head snapped towards the entrance, and he saw Baekhyun walking out with two bodyguards and his manager. Chanyeol didn’t know how to get to him without getting trampled over by those fans, and without getting pushed away by the security guards if he got close to Baekhyun to speak with him. He would have called him or texted, but he remembered how Baekhyun told him idols were not allowed to have their phones on them during shows, which Chanyeol found completely ridiculous. He stood on the sideline and a sudden idea came across his mind; he was going to call Baekhyun’s manager because he had to have his phone on him at all times.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When he called, his manager instantly answered, “Chanyeol?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>From afar, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun look back at his manager in total horror.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“M–Minseok hyung,” The omega shivered through the phone, he knew damn well he shouldn’t be standing outside in the rain when he was carrying a baby. “I’m here right now to talk to Baekhyun, i–it’s too urgent for me to wait…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun, Minseok and his bodyguards stopped at their tracks, so did the fans. Chanyeol bit his lip in vain at the sight of Baekhyun’s weary face looking at Minseok. “Okay… Are you here right now, though? Things are quite hectic and—”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am.” Chanyeol cut him off. “I–I’m standing near the parking lot… I–I can see you guys,” He said, hugging himself to stay warm, but failed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Instead of searching for the omega, Baekhyun knew where he was right away; he could smell Chanyeol from yards away, he could smell the frailty off him, making everything in him churn in profound anguish. Chanyeol froze in place when he saw Baekhyun’s head turn, his perturbed eyes meeting his own dejected ones. The phone slowly fell from his ear and he ended the call with Minseok, watching Baekhyun push past loads of fans to run to him. Chanyeol felt the sudden need to throw up, all the emotions that were dwelling inside him were driving him insane; perhaps it was the lack of contact from his alpha, perhaps it was his body acting up due to standing in the rain for an hour. Chanyeol couldn’t care, though, when Baekhyun took him in his arms, all the pain he felt was allayed away within an instant.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Right then and there, Chanyeol knew that this was where he belonged; residing in Baekhyun’s warm arms that shielded him from all sorts of adversities.</i>
</p><p>“Byul, bunny,” Chanyeol smiled as bright as Sirius at his son, “Do you see your daddy up there?” He pointed at the TV with hope in his eyes, intently wishing that Byul could still recognize Baekhyun after days, <i>weeks</i> of being away from them. Byul followed his Papa’s and looked at the TV, disregarding the bowl of tiny pieces of pork bulgogi and warm rice. “Look at your daddy! Isn’t he the most beautiful,” Chanyeol chirped, gazing at Baekhyun through the screen, looking more striking than ever with his silver here and black suit that was embroidered in gold. </p><p>It took Byul a few seconds to begin clapping his small hands, chanting ‘dada’ over and over again, clearly in excitement. Chanyeol’s smile turned wider and he felt tears burn in his eyes, he glanced at their cutest baby in pure adoration, feeling his heart ache although he remembered Baekhyun. Byul was indeed made from Chanyeol’s dream. He mostly resembled him instead of Baekhyun, which the alpha didn’t have a problem with at all, but Chanyeol believed he did— it was amusing. Byul had large doe eyes like Chanyeol, and ears just like him as well, the only trait he caught of Baekhyun’s were his pink lips. Every time he looked at their little blossom, it reminded him of the nine long months he had to endure. One had already passed without Baekhyun by his side, but in the remaining months left, Baekhyun had never left Chanyeol’s side. </p><p>In order for him to stay by his mate’s side all throughout the stages, he had to break the ice to his company, which were deemed as a merciless company that mistreated idols from different Asian countries, along with overworking them to their edge. Luckily, since Baekhyun was someone who had been in the company since the beginning, he was saved from the mishandling but then he was still afraid to tell the CEO about the fact that he had already found his mate, and that his mate was pregnant. Minseok, his manager, was well aware of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship and he earnestly approved, so did other close idols from the company. Chanyeol remembered Baekhyun coming over to his house every night, his mother making the alpha his favorite dish which was spicy jjigae, Yoora dolling her brother up in complete excitement, just to spend time with the Parks while telling Chanyeol how his idol friends were dying to meet him, and how they encouraged Baekhyun to come forth and spill the news to the CEO. Chanyeol felt like he was swimming in blithe and hope to hear that there were people who stood by Baekhyun’s side.</p><p>He remembered how Yoora invited her boyfriend whenever Baekhyun was there just so they could have those typical double dates, but ended up having a simple movie night in the living room while their parents were out. He always nested himself onto Baekhyun’s lap, a fluffy blanket with snowmans all around it embracing their warm bodies. Chanyeol was always so immersed in the movies they watched, sometimes thrillers, sometimes mysteries, sometimes romance, but Baekhyun was more immersed in his mate who was sitting between his legs, his back pressed against his chest while a fluff ball rested on his shoulder. Baekhyun was sneaky once, and he slithered his hand down Chanyeol’s chest, feeling his perky pink buds that were swelling throughout his stages of carrying. The omega was as sneaky as Baekhyun, though, more mischievous. His body tensed at the gentle touches but he pressed his back against Baekhyun’s chest more, his bottom nuzzling closer between Baekhyun’s legs. That night, Chanyeol could vividly recall Baekhyun getting him off with his fingers rooted deep inside his wet hole, while he pretended he fell asleep so he could mark Chanyeol’s neck over, and over again—all while Yoora and her boyfriend sat on the couch next to theirs.</p><p>The omega stared at his mate through the TV screen, feeling a sudden pang in his chest that seemed to strike more through him this time. A distressed whimper escaped past his lips and he looked down at his chest, clutching onto the shirt he was wearing. Chanyeol had felt similar pain before, but it wasn’t as bad, it was tolerable. But this time, it felt like something was shot right through his chest, wanting him to tumble down and wither. Baekhyun was currently giving his acceptance speech after getting his award, and Byul was intently watching while picking up bits and pieces of his food, nibbling and chewing. Chanyeol looked up, Baekhyun’s voice ringing through his ears, and he noticed that the alpha paused for a second and placed his hand over his chest, right in the same spot Chanyeol had his. The presenter leaned forward, muttering something in Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun just nodded, his hand falling off his chest. Chanyeol suddenly felt the pain fade, and he sat up, completely taken aback from what had just happened.</p><p>“Last but not least,” Baekhyun continued, catching Chanyeol’s attention. “I would like to thank my two miracles who are currently back in Korea right now, waiting for me to come home to them. My beloved mate, who is probably watching this with our little baby Byul right now, I dedicate all my work to you, my muse,” Baekhyun looked into the camera for a moment, seeming like he was staring directly into Chanyeol’s eyes, “None of this would have ever happened if I didn’t have you to love and cherish. I’m eternally grateful for all the happiness you’ve given me in my life...spending a forever with you and Byul will surely motivate me to carry on. I love you both, <i>so</i> much.” Even if they were miles away, Chanyeol was able to perceive how Baekhyun was feeling. Just watching him through the TV, noticing his glassy blue eyes, caused his core to ache. “Thank you for having me today Mnet. Till next year.” Baekhyun held up his award and smiled brightly, earning a loud cheer from the audience.</p><p>When he left the stage, Chanyeol immediately stood up and went straight to the kitchen “Papa...papa,” Byul whined out, when Chanyeol was no longer sitting beside him. The omega had hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he stood in front of the sink, feeling everything in him hurt so bad because of how much he was missing Baekhyun. A part of him was telling himself that he didn’t deserve to spend countless nights sleeping alone in their bed while Byul slept in the crib Baekhyun had bought, even countless days just raising their son alone was getting tiring for him to do because of the lack of rest of he was getting, but then Chanyeol’s heart told him he could endure this; he could do this because he loved Baekhyun with everything in him. Just before he could wipe his tears off his face, he heard Byul beginning to cry out for him, clearly feeling scared from his papa not being there by his side. Byul and Chanyeol have been glued together ever since he was born, Chanyeol never dared to leave the baby’s side because he himself couldn’t bear being separated from him, at least. Since he always got separated from Baekhyun.</p><p>When he reentered the living room, Byul started crying at the sight of him, flailing his arms out to be picked up from his high chair. Chanyeol wiped his tears away and smiled, cooing at his needy baby, just like him. “I’m here, bunny,” He uttered softly, taking Byul in his arms and planting his chubby cheeks with sweet kisses. “Why are you crying? Papa would never leave you.” The baby stopped crying and swung his tiny arms around Chanyeol’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder. “Is my little bunny tired?” Chanyeol cooed, sitting down on the couch. He leaned back and rubbed Byul’s back gently, feeling the baby’s breathing turn soft, meaning he was getting tired. Byul was a fast sleeper, and a heavy sleeper, just like Baekhyun. He made little puppy–like sounds as he was asleep, just like Baekhyun. He loved munching on strawberries, just like Baekhyun. He picked up all of Baekhyun’s habits and likings, but only picked up more of Chanyeol’s look. Byul was definitely their love child.</p><p>The omega stayed still for a few minutes, rubbing Byul’s back while singing him one of Baekhyun’s ballads; Byul always fell asleep easily to Baekhyun’s soothing ballads that resembled lullabies, and Chanyeol always did them justice with his deep voice that was just as soothing. When he figured that Byul was asleep in his arms, due to the noises he was making, he turned off the TV and got up, making his way to their bedroom to tuck him in. Now that Baekhyun was rarely home, Chanyeol let Byul sleep on the bed with him. He carefully managed to change Byul into his pajamas that was a bear onsie his mother had bought him for his birthday, June 14th. Making sure that there were pillows along the border of the side where Byul slept, he tucked in the baby underneath the covers and placed the stuffed bunny he was so attached to. He remembered that bunny distinctly, Baekhyun had won it for him at Lotte World, just weeks before he went into labor. Byul had a strong liking towards that bunny for some reason, so Chanyeol gladly let him keep it. He watched Byul sleep for a little while before heading back to the living room to clean up; with a heart full of woe yet contentment intertwining in, Chanyeol polished the house with a smile on his face before heading back in bed to sleep next to Byul.</p><p>That night, the omega dreamed of him, Baekhyun, and Byul on a picnic at the Han River. He laid in Baekhyun’s arms while Byul was sitting between them, playing with his toys. This is what he called home; the stars shining down on them, Baekhyun’s warm embrace around him, and Byul feeling the presence of both of their dads, not just one.</p><p>—</p><p>The next morning, Chanyeol had woken up to the sound of Byul’s giggling. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and just before he could open his eyes, Byul had pinched one of his nipples, making him yelp out in pain. Chanyeol’s body jolted up off the bed, making Byul’s giggle turn into a loud laughter. The omega rubbed his eyes and glared down angrily at the laughing baby, his eyes were crinkled and his two front teeth that were proceeding to grow showed, making him look utterly pure. Chanyeol just sighed, he couldn’t be upset with Byul who was just innocently exploring, so he just laid back down, this time turning his body so his back was facing Byul. </p><p>“Papa, papa,” He felt Byul grab onto his shoulder. “Papa, papa, papa!” Byul began shaking his shoulder, and he groaned, feeling annoyed that he couldn’t sleep in peace. “Papa!” Byul shrieked this time and the omega flipped over, facing the needy baby.</p><p>“Bunny,” Chanyeol sighed groggily, “Why are you awake?”</p><p>As if Byul could even answer him.</p><p>Chanyeol closed his eyes, when Byul put his hand on his cheek. “Papa, dada,” The baby rambled, patting his cheek, almost slapping it lightly. “Papa, dada, papa, dada! Dada home!” </p><p>That made Chanyeol’s eyes shoot open. What? He held himself up on his elbow, “Bunny, what? What are you—”</p><p>“Dada home!” Byul smiled and began clapping his hands. </p><p>Chanyeol felt his entire heart drop. Byul was saying that Baekhyun was home… He refused to believe it, though. Baekhyun couldn’t come home when he literally was at an award show in freaking <i>Japan</i> last night. It was impossible. The thought of Baekhyun returning home after so long of travelling felt too surreal to be true. Baekhyun would have given him a heads up at least two days before he came back to Korea, or he would’ve sent his personal driver, Ahn Jaehyun, to pick up Chanyeol and Byul to take them to the airport. </p><p>Byul kept chanting ‘dada’ and ‘home’, making Chanyeol’s heartbeat quicken. He pulled himself out of the covers and was ready to storm directly to the window in their room to see if Baekhyun’s car was parked, but when the door of the bathroom opened, and he heard that cavernous voice, he truly felt like he stopped breathing. “Byul, baby, I told you to not bother your papa while he sleeps,” The alpha’s voice made Chanyeol too afraid to look. This can’t be true. It just can’t be.</p><p>“Dada, dada, dada!” </p><p>“Byul, what did I—”</p><p>Chanyeol turned his face, seeing Baekhyun standing outside the bathroom door with just a towel wrapped around his waist. When the alpha raised his head from drying his hair with another towel, his caliginous eyes instantly met Chanyeol’s doe ones, he was ready to say something to the omega, probably explaining why he is back in Korea too soon, but Chanyeol beat him to it; he got up from the bed and stormed towards Baekhyun, throwing his arms around his neck with hot tears cascading down his flushed cheeks from the morning’s aura. </p><p>Although it had been a week or two since they had seen each other, it still felt like it had been years. Being in Baekhyun’s embrace made Chanyeol feel so safe, so complete, as if he regained his senses of belonging back. He felt the alpha rest his face against his neck, smiling fondly into his skin before placing a tender kiss on his nape. “My sweet baby,” Baekhyun rumbled into his skin, holding Chanyeol by his thin waist. “My sweet, sweet baby, I missed you so much…” The pet name made him flush from his neck to his face. Hearing it in person rather than over call was much more different, much more affectionate. Chanyeol just grasped onto him, refusing to let go so his grip became tighter around his neck and their bodies pressed against each other.</p><p>Baekhyun just laughed lightly when he heard Chanyeol sniffle, he squeezed the omega’s hips, “Baby, I can barely breathe.” </p><p>The omega didn’t answer, though, he just whined into Baekhyun’s neck and stayed still. Baekhyun took the initiative and led him backwards to the bed, detangling himself from Chanyeol to push him back onto the mattress. He hovered over him, noticing his red doe eyes. With both hands residing on both sides of his head, he pressed a light kiss onto his plump lips before pulling away and diverting his attention to Byul. “Little bunny,” Baekhyun cooed with such fondness in his voice, taking the baby into his arms while Chanyeol sat up and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He turned to the two boys and instantly smiled at the sight of Baekhyun having Byul in his arms, peppering his chubby cheeks with kisses. </p><p>Byul squealed in Baekhyun’s arms and Chanyeol crawled towards them, beginning to lather the back of Baekhyun’s neck in kisses instead, “I missed you like crazy,” He leaned forward and gave him a big kiss on the alpha’s cheek before resting his chin on his bare shoulder, watching Byu;s lightened up face, “How come you didn’t tell me you were coming back so quick? Aren’t you feeling jet lagged from all the travelling?”</p><p>“Hm, I wasn’t supposed to come back so early, I was originally supposed to fly back here tomorrow morning,” Baekhyun answered, placing Byul back down on the bed and the baby instantly began toying with the little bunny he adored. Chanyeol scooted back when Baekhyun turned completely around so they were facing each other. The omega’s eyes raked down Baekhyun’s damp body, noticing how there were a few bright red scratches on his chest, meaning they were fresh. He reached over to run his fingers along the scars, feeling his heart twinge in pain, he looked up at the alpha in complete worry, “Where did these come from, Baek?”</p><p>Baekhyun just shrugged lazily, “I got in a little quarrel with Minseok during my...rut, and of course he had to defend himself.”</p><p>“What?! What were you thinking?! You could have just called me!” Chanyeol exclaimed, his voice rising a bit, catching Byul’s attention. </p><p>“Baby, it’s okay, it was just a small fight.” Baekhyun chuckled as if this was a light topic, he scooted forward and took Chanyeol by his waist, pulling the omega into his lap that was still covered by the towel. He nestled his face into the omega’s collarbone and took a deep breath in, inhaling the sweet scent exuding from him. “I just wanted to come home to you and bunny so bad, it was driving me crazy,”</p><p>“Baek…” Chanyeol sighed, throwing an arm around his broad shoulders. “You could have called me and I would’ve helped you, that’s the least I could do while you’re away.”</p><p>“Phone sex can’t relieve my rut, princess.” Chanyeol felt his cheeks burn at the new pet name. “I would need you there with me physically. Plus, since we bonded, you would have been in your heat as well so we would both have to help each other.”</p><p>“Bonded? We bonded?”</p><p>Realization hit Chanyeol as if knives were thrown at him all at once. Baekhyun and he have <i>bonded</i>. Bonding is really rare amongst the world, it is achieved by biting into a scent gland hard enough to draw blood and eventually scar, it ties two people together mentally, physically, and emotionally. The chest pains explained it all, and he was certain that Baekhyun felt it as well during his speech when he had to pause. They are unable to remain apart for a long period of time. “Yes, that’s why I took a flight back as soon as I could. Minseok had explained to me what this entire bonding thing is… I can’t leave you by yourself, or else you’ll feel pain, and I’ll feel the pain you feel. We’re practically undetachable, princess.” Baekhyun rested his head against Chanyeol’s collarbone and extended his other arm out when Byul crawled over to them, picking up the baby and placing him on Chanyeol’s lap.</p><p>Byul kept chanting and making noises that the two weren’t able to decipher, he leaned back between them and Baekhyun began rubbing his tummy. Chanyeol blinked, feeling a wave of worry rush through him, “How...how will you be able to continue with your career then? Byul and I can’t just follow you around everywhere…” He was worried. He knew very well about the topic of bonding because in movies and books he read in the past, bonding was a significant encounter in the relationship between an alpha and omega. He didn’t want to become a burden on Baekhyun, especially when Chanyeol and Byul’s identity remained hidden from the public, mainly because Chanyeol was a man, not a woman.<br/>
“Don’t worry about that, princess. I’ll have to tell the company about the situation and hopefully they won’t make me travel overseas.”</p><p>That made Chanyeol feel even more shitty. </p><p>“Baek… Your fans, though. You’re not just famous here in Korea, you’re famous worldwide. I don’t want you to neglect your international fans because of me.” Chanyeol wasn’t afraid to express his thoughts to Baekhyun, he always understood his stance in situations and accepted them, even if he disagreed. The omega glanced down at Byul who was slowly dozing off between them due to the belly rubs from Baekhyun, “As much as I want you here with us, I still don’t want you to hold yourself back from pursuing your dreams. Even before we got together, you enjoyed your life as a singer and you still do… I just…” He could feel tears prickling in his eyes at the thought of Baekhyun having to restrain himself from achieving many goals of his just because of their bond. He didn’t deserve to do that, especially when his career was there for him before Chanyeol.</p><p>“Baby, you’re spitting nonsense right now,” Baekhyun raised his head off Chanyeol’s shoulder and looked at him, noticing his large glassy eyes and the pout on his lip as he hung his head low. “You and Byul are my <i>life</i>, you two will always come first before anything. I said this last night to everyone around the world, baby, spending a forever with you and Byul will surely motivate me to carry on. So don’t ever doubt our bond, I don’t want those bad thoughts tainting your pretty little head.” The hand around his waist slid up his back and to the nape of his neck, pulling his face down so their noses brushed against each other. “I love you, okay? You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Baekhyun stole a kiss from Chanyeol once before pressing one onto his full cheek. “I’m literally so grateful for Yoora because she sent you to me. That fansign is surely unforgettable because that’s when I saw the most beautiful omega yearning for me and me only.”</p><p>Chanyeol just smiled, blinking his tears away. He really did love Baekhyun with all his heart. From there, the couple and their baby just laid in bed, enjoying each other’s presence and feeling complete after many dreadful days of being apart. </p><p>—</p><p>Baekhyun was given a break after he told his company about his and Chanyeol’s bond, and luckily, they were accepting. His CEO had sent them a congratulating bouquet with deep red roses, resembling their love. They were both shocked yet happy, so in order to celebrate, they spent the night at Chanyeol’s parents’ house, just like the old times where Baekhyun constantly spent the night with Chanyeol before they mated. For Baekhyun’s parents, he called them to break the news since they were all the way in Bucheon. His mother had cried on the phone, repeatedly congratulating them and shooting loveable compliments at Chanyeol for being such a good omega for Baekhyun; she even threatened Baekhyun, reminding him not to hurt Chanyeol or else she’ll drive all the way to Seoul to beat him up. Chanyeol kept laughing and teasing Baekhyun after their call finished, and Baekhyun punished him by taking him in the kitchen as a surprise, only while Byul was fast asleep in his crib.</p><p>Now, they were on their way to Chanyeol’s parents’ house to drop off Byul. Kim Jongdae, another famous soloist who was from the same company as Baekhyun, invited him over to his condo for a mini party he was throwing with other idols. This would be Chanyeol’s first time meeting Baekhyun’s friends who were dying to meet him ever since they mated, and after hearing that they have bonded, the idols were even more excited. Chanyeol felt quite nervous, though, because he knew he wouldn’t fit in. He was a male omega, and he was tall, lanky, unfit for an omega— he didn’t belong to be in the same room as many good looking and hardworking  idols who were mostly alphas and betas. Chanyeol was literally a freeloader.</p><p>Baekhyun had his hand resting on Chanyeol’s thigh as he drove, lightly kneading at his skin since that was a habit of his. They had a good conversation about Chanyeol keeping his distance away from the alphas at the party because they were the same age as them, and they were looking for a partner. Baekhyun was mainly telling him to stay by his side throughout the whole time, but Chanyeol found that ridiculous. They were bonded, for God's sake, and Chanyeol’s claim mark on the side of his neck was practically a tattoo. “You’re being irrational, Baek.” The omega had commented, earning a pinch on his thigh that made him yelp then pout.</p><p>When they had finally reached Chanyeol's house, they both exited the car and took an excited Byul out with his bag full of necessities. Baekhyun carried both Byul and his bag as Chanyeol followed him from behind, feeling his chest ache since this would be his first time leaving Byul alone in someone else’s hands. “Baek…” His voice trailed off once they reached the door, he glanced at Byul who was playing with the buttons of Baekhyun’s baggy, white jean jacket while mumbling out random words they didn’t even know, “What’s wrong, baby? Are you feeling unwell?” Baekhyun could smell the worry from Chanyeol’s scent and he slid his arm around his waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>Chanyeol shook his head in response, leaning down to rest his head against his shoulder, smiling at Byul who mumbled ‘dada’ while intently fiddling with the buttons, finding something fascinating about them. “I just feel kind of worried about leaving Byul alone… We’ve never left each other's side ever since he was born.” He said, noticing how Baekhyun held back from ringing the doorbell.</p><p>“I see. Don’t worry too much since he’ll be with your parents, hm?” Baekhyun kissed his fluffy hair and rubbed his waist gently, easing Chanyeol’s tension instantly. He was always so loving, so caring, it made the omega fall in love with him even more.<br/>
“Yeah, you’re right. I just know he’ll start crying, though. And I hate seeing him cry because it makes me cry.”</p><p>“And seeing you both cry makes me cry too.” Baekhyun chuckled into his hair, “It’ll be okay, baby love. We won’t stay at Jongdae’s for too long.”</p><p>“Okay…sounds like a plan,” Chanyeol reached for the doorbell and pressed it. “I love you, thank you for always understanding me.”</p><p>“You’re saying that as if I rarely do,” The alpha pouted, making Chanyeol giggle, “I’m always understanding with you because I love you and you’re my life.”</p><p>Chanyeol tore himself away and groaned, “God, Baek, you really have to stop with this sappiness because I can’t handle them.”</p><p>“But you like it. I can tell because your scent changes into something sweeter.”</p><p>Before Chanyeol could say something back, fighting against Baekhyun, the door opened, revealing his mother standing there with a bright smile. “Hello! I’ve been waiting for you guys to show up!” She exclaimed, pulling Baekhyun and Byul in for a hug first. She kissed both of their cheeks, making Byul squeal and laugh while Baekhyun just laughed as well, an adorable grin adorning his face.</p><p>“How is my little baby boy?” Mrs. Park cooed, squeezing Byul’s cheeks tenderly.</p><p>“He’s been healthy and happy, Mrs. Park.” Baekhyun answered, “I’m sure he’ll be happier to spend more time with you after so long, right, Yeol?” He looked at Chanyeol with a comforting grin across his face, searching for satisfaction from him. The alpha refrained himself from using the pet names because he knew how flustered Chanyeol gets whenever he addressed him by ‘baby’ or ‘princess’ in front of his family members. </p><p>Chanyeol gave him a warm smile back, nodding before reaching over to rub Byul’s arm, “Mom, please take care of him…” The omega felt troubled inside for having to leave Byul alone, not knowing how the baby would react without Chanyeol’s presence. “Baekhyun and I will be back before midnight to pick him up… His diapers, pajamas and milk are in the bag. And I also packed some fresh strawberries for him because he likes to eat them after dinner. Oh and he likes to—”</p><p>“Chanyeol, honey, he’ll be fine with me, don’t worry so much!” Mrs. Park promises, placing her hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and rubs it in reassurance, affirming that everything will be okay. “You and Baekhyun go enjoy yourself, alright? I’m pretty sure you guys haven’t gotten a single night alone, so go out and have fun.” She takes Byul from Baekhyun’s arms and shoots them both with a wink, making Chanyeol’s breath hitch. </p><p>Baekhyun cracked up laughing and shook his head, “Oh my, Mrs. Park, we’re just going to a little party with my friends… They’ve all been bugging me to bring Chanyeol over to a get together one day so they can all meet him.” Chanyeol felt his cheeks burn at his mother;s comment and he stared down at his shoes, noticing that Baekhyun had slid his hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Little did his mother know that just before they came, Baekhyun had his fingers wedged deep inside Chanyeol due to his sudden neediness to be filled. While Byul was in his bath playing with his rubber duckies, they left the bathroom and went into the walk-in closet, quickly having their way with one another before Byul could cause any ruckus without being supervised.</p><p>Before she could say anything, Chanyeol beat her to it. “Mom, please don’t think of...that. You freaking embarrass me,” He mumbled, pouting at the older lady who snickered at the two with the baby in her arms. “And if anything happens, give me or Baekhyun a call, okay? Byul can become very needy and sensitive at times.”</p><p>“Just like his papa,” He heard Baekhyun mumble.</p><p>The omega nudged his arm and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, Byul likes to—”</p><p>“Okay, okay, that’s enough talk! You’re acting like I’ve never taken care of him before! Now move along and get in that damn car, Chanyeol you drive me nuts.” She cut him off, taking the bag from Baekhyun and turning them around, ready to push them off the porch.</p><p>“Wait, mom!” Chanyeol turned around exasperatedly, he felt his anxiety building up. “This is my first time leaving him! Please take care of him, I-I can’t…” His breathing began turning heavy and he looked at Byul who was staring directly at him, his big round eyes turning glassy. Baekhyun, who stood beside Chanyeol with his hand still in his, squeezed it lightly before letting go. “Baby,” He muttered, stepping in front of him to take his face in his hands, rubbing his cheek gently and catching the tears in his eyes. “It will be okay, I promise… We don’t have to go, we can just stay back, I’m sure the others won’t be mad. How does that sound, my pretty?” Baekhyun’s voice was hushed and Chanyeol tore his eyes off Byul’s face that was growing in panic at the sight of his parents growing farther away from him. The omega didn’t answer, though, he just bit his lip hard and looked down at his shoes.</p><p>He nodded slowly, accepting the fact that things like this were bound to happen. “Let’s just go, but come back early to get him, please?” He looked at Baekhyun, pleading. </p><p>“Yes, of course, we’ll do that.” Baekhyun complied instantly. He pecked Chanyeol’s lips softly, then on his nose mole before turning around, flashing Mrs. Park a bow that everything was fine. The older lady nodded  and rocked Byul in her arms, waiting for the two to make their way back to the car. Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand again and was ready to lead him back to his car, but right when they turned around, they heard Byul yell for Baekhyun specifically.</p><p>“Dada! Dada, dada!” He was crying.</p><p>Chanyeol froze and Baekhyun instantly turned around, seeing his little boy reaching his arms out for him and looking at him directly with tears cascading his cheeks. It seemed like he wanted to escape from Mrs. Park’s arms. The alpha felt his heart crumble into pieces by seeing Byul cry out for <i>him</i>. Whenever he breaks down, he always calls out for Chanyeol, but this time he was crying out for him, which took him by surprise. Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s hand and rushed towards Mrs. Park, taking the crying baby from her arms and into his. Byul clutched onto Baekhyun’s shirt underneath his backet and sobbed into his shoulder, repeatedly saying ‘dada’, and that’s when Baekhyun knew; he was never going to let Byul slip away from his arms. Ever. </p><p>“I apologize, Mrs. Park, I think we should just take him with us,” He said sympathetically, holding onto the baby, patting his hair gently to calm him down.</p><p>“That’s okay, my love, this is honestly really heartwarming to see,” Mrs. Park hands him back Byul’s bag and he takes it, the strap going around his shoulder. “I’m aware of how busy you are and how you’re not around as much, but seeing how Byul still clutches onto you like that...I can tell how pure your relationship is with him. You’re a great father, Baekhyun.” The alpha was at a loss for words, he felt his cheeks turn red at the compliment which he didn’t know he was waiting to hear from someone. He couldn’t help but smile like a mad man at her words. He bowed with Byul still holding onto him, bidding his goodbye as well as Chanyeol, before heading back to the car.</p><p>Byul had stopped his tears when he was back in his car seat. When Baekhyun buckled him up, he smiled, showing his two front teeth that were growing. Chanyeol sighed from behind him, placing his hand on Baekhyun’s back to lean forward and take a look at their mischievous baby. “God, I feel so freaking embarrassed right now,” He whined, watching Byul start babbling out ‘dada’ and ‘papa’ while playing with his toy they kept inside the car for him to keep himself entertained. Baekhyun shot him a confused look as he made sure Byul’s seatbelt was comfortably tight. </p><p>“Why, baby?”</p><p>“Now that you’re here he seems to like you more than me. I thought he’d cry out for me but he cried out for you instead!” Chanyeol stomped his foot like a little kid, pointing at Byul who was now staring up at them with his big eyes. </p><p>“And? What about that? Are you jealous?” Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow, throwing an amused look at Chanyeol who resembled a toddler right now by his big doe eyes, just like Byul’s.</p><p>The omega just huffed and entered the car, slamming the door shut. Baekhyun laughed and checked up on Byul one last time before closing the door, heading to the driver's seat. He was ready for the long ride with his two sweet babies. </p><p>—</p><p>When they reached the party, Chanyeol felt a tad bit of anxiety mainly because he was nervous to meet Baekhyun’s friends who were idols and most were alphas, also because he was afraid of taking Byul there as well. But all his worries had faded when he saw a familiar , heartwarming face that belonged to Kim Jongin. Jongin and Chanyeol were good friends; whenever Baekhyun was away, Jongin always stopped by and spent time with him and Byul whenever he had the chance. Byul was happy to see him too, Chanyeol wasn’t expecting him to actually chill at the party with Baekhyun as Byul was busy with Jongin. </p><p>“Don’t worry about him, hyung! He’s good with me!” Jongin assured the couple, showing them how enthusiastic Byul looked in his arms as he clapped his hands and tried to pronounce Jongin’s name, but failed cutely. Instead of saying ‘Jongin’, all Byul could say was ‘Wongin’. </p><p>After Baekhyun introduced Chanyeol to many of his famous and non famous friends, with his arm wrapped around his waist, showing a sign that Chanyeol was <i>his</i> omega and no one should touch him, they were sitting in the living room of Jongdae’s condo, completely lost in a conversation with Sehun and Junmyeon who were also a couple— at least Chanyeol was. The omega was right beside him, his tall body leaning against his side while his hand rested on his knee. Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hand up the omega’s knitted sweater, kneading at the soft skin of his hip. Chanyeol remained unfazed, though. It seemed like his conversation with Sehun and Junmyeon mattered more to him, and it annoyed Baekhyun. He scooted closer to Chanyeol so their body heats were colliding and he started running his fingernails along Chanyeol’s side, causing him to squirm under his touch.</p><p>“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Chanyeol questioned, cutting their conversation to glare at Baekhyun, clearly annoyed. He pulled himself away from the alpha and ignored the rattled look across his face. Baekhyun didn’t say anything, he watched Chanyeol scoot himself further away from him and continued talking to Sehun and Junmyeon about their first encounters with each other's parents. Chanyeol began laughing with Junmyeon when the singer cracked one of his dad jokes, totally disregarding Baekhyun who sat there quietly, like a fool. </p><p>How could Chanyeol just treat him like that even while knowing how much he likes skinship? He felt angry over the fact that he just shut him off like that. He glanced over at the other side of the room, making sure Byul was okay in Jongin’s hands, and he was. The baby was patting Jongin’s cheeks while the singer made funny faces at him, at least the heartwarming sight of that cooled down Baekhyun. Just a little bit, though. He glanced back at Chanyeol instead, noticing how his loose sweater was slightly falling off his shoulder, showing off the golden skin of his collarbone. Tearing his gaze off his stunning omega, he bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to pull him in his arms and sprawl him across his lap, taking him right there.</p><p>“Baekhyun hyung,” Sehun called out, interrupting his sinful thoughts. Baekhyun looked up to see all eyes on him, even Chanyeol’s. “What was Mr and Mrs. Park’s first impression on you? Chanyeol hyung said they liked you, but we want to hear it from you.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, seeing the omega fix his sweater, but instead of moving it in place so his skin could be covered, he moved it more down, completely showing his collarbone and entire shoulder. That’s it. Baekhyun has had enough.</p><p>“I’ll get back to you about that question later, Sehunnie. Chanyeol hyung and I need to talk.” The alpha stood up and straightened out the jean jacket he was wearing, he turned to Chanyeol who stared up at him with wide, twinkling eyes in curiosity. Chanyeol was able to detect the flame in Baekhyun’s dark orbs when he took a hold of his wrist and pulled him up, making him stand on his wobbly legs that were growing weak— it was all because of Baekhyun’s strong pheromones. He was angry. </p><p>When Baekhyun led Chanyeol down a hall, to God knows where, Chanyeol could feel heat rising in his stomach, meaning he was about to enter his pre–heat. Baekhyun’s grip on his wrist was tight, but Chanyeol managed to slip away, he fell onto his knees due to how weak he was turning, his fluctuating body prevented him from keeping himself stable. When Baekhyun felt the weight of Chanyeol fall from behind, he turned around in panic only to see his omega whimpering on his knees. “Chanyeol, baby, what happened?”</p><p>“B–Baek… I feel…” The omegas voice came out quivering, and Baekhyun could practically smell the strong scent exuding from him due to his hormones. “I–I can’t…” Chanyeol clutched onto his jacket tightly, looking up at Baekhyun with glassy eyes and wet lips from his saliva. Before Chanyeol’s scent can wander around the condo and attract other alphas to come after him, Baekhyun helped him up off his knees and took him to the bathroom. “Baekhyun, I–I can’t…” Chanyeol kept whining, whimpering, crying as the alpha manhandled him onto the bathroom counter, locking the door behind them. </p><p>“Shhh, baby, I got you,” Baekhyun mumbled, riding his hands up Chanyeol’s thighs and to his sweater, sliding them underneath the fabric to feel his hot skin. The omega shuddered underneath his touch, he reached for Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulled him closer to himself; his legs were wrapped around his hips and they were locked tight, he didn’t want to feel Baekhyun’s body retract from his. “M’was gonna punish you at first for being a little brat out there, but that’ll be saved for another day.” </p><p>Chanyeol threw his head back in helplessness, the sensation of Baehyun’s warm hands running all along his body was driving him to the edge—he longed for more than that. Baekhyun could tell how anxious and desperate the omega was beginning to feel, so he moved his hands out of his sweater and clasped one around the nape of his neck while the other gripped onto his thigh. He moved his fluffy head down so their lips met, and once they did, Chanyeol moaned into the kiss so needily. </p><p>Chanyeol’s hands were around Baekhyun’s neck, but his hold became more snug as one hand went to caress the shell of Baekhyun’s ear. The alpha inserted his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the mixture of their saliva since Chanyeol tasted exceptionally sweet. Just when his hands roamed back down to feel Chanyeol’s skin, the omega spread unclasped his legs and spread them wide. They both pulled away, a string of spittle between them. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol’s glowing red face with hazy eyes, “How do you want me to help you, baby?”</p><p>The omega hummed, instead of answering he inched his face towards Baekhyun to capture his lips again, but the alpha turned away, beginning to unzip Chanyeol’s pants. “You need to use your words, or else I’ll leave you here so you can get off yourself,” Baekhyun’s voice was threatening and the tone caused Chanyeol to whine while his eyes followed Baekhyun’s hands that were pulling his tight jeans down his thighs. “Now tell me, baby, how do you want me to help you?” He nuzzled his face against Chanyeol’s neck, taking in his scent that made him delirious. </p><p>“I–I want you in me…deep,” The omega mumbled shyly, prying away from Baekhyun. He looked so incredibly delectable to the alpha right now, with his swollen lips and fluttering red face, with his skin turning sheen due to the friction, Chanyeol looked ravishing enough for Baekhyun to feed off of him and remain pleased. His simple, needy demand was enough for Baekhyun to begin devouring every inch of his sweet body; he made sure to note that he gives Jongdae a heads up to not use this bathroom. </p><p>Baekhyun gently helped Chanyeol off the counter and turned him around so they were both facing the mirror. He heard Chanyeol gasp, most likely at the sight of his wrecked self, but to Baekhyun, he looked beautiful. “Your panties are fucking soaked,” Baekhyun almost salivated when Chanyeol stuck his ass out to present, seeing how wet the white lace was due to the slick gliding out of his hole, the fact that the pair he was wearing was seethrough drove him crazy. “Fuck,” He cursed in complete blithe once he pulled down Chanyeol’s panties, eyeing his throbbing yet tight whole that was untouched for as many days as Baekhyun was gone. </p><p>“You don’t know how much I missed this,” The alpha voiced out, wanting to touch the pinkness but leaned forward to trail kisses up Chanyeol’s spine, earning a cry from the omega. “Everything about you is perfect, baby, I could have never asked for anything more,” When he reached Chanyeol's neck, he decided on distracting the omega with the nibbling and sucking on his skin as he inserted one finger into his tight entrance. Chanyeol’s head flew back and he cried out again, but this time in pain mixed with pleasure. “It’s okay, baby, I got you, just breathe and it’ll be over soon.”</p><p>Chanyeol grasped onto the edge of the counter as Baekhyun picked up his pace after slowly moving his finger in and out, he then added another finger, making Chanyeol’s knees shake. When the omega began to move his hips back, causing Baekhyun’s fingers to slide in deeper, he took that as a sign to move faster and add the third finger. The high pitched moans that escaped past Chanyeol’s rosebud shaped lips were music to Baekhyun’s ears, even now he wasn’t used to the drastic change of degree. “How does that feel, my pretty baby? Do you want more?” The alpha asked cautiously, watching Chanyeol’s flushed face through the mirror. </p><p>“I–I want y–you,” Chanyeol looked at him through the glass, tears staining his scarlet  cheeks while he wiggled his ass against Baekhyun’s fingers that were still wedged deep inside him. “M’want your cock, Baek, I–I need it before I—” Just before he could finish, Baekhyun stuck in a fourth finger, causing Chanyeol to wail out in pure bliss. The alpha just smiled and pressed a kiss onto his cheek before pulling out slowly, his fingers completely covered in Chanyeol’s slick. </p><p>Chanyeol rested his head against his arms and tried regaining his breath, he felt his hole stinging but then the stinging had absolutely nothing to do with pain—it intrigued him, he felt like this is what he has been waiting for, so he wasn’t going to complain at all. When he looked through the mirror and heard the click of Baekhyun’s belt, even more slick had gushed out of his hole and trickled down his legs, tickling his skin. He felt Baekhyun mount over him, his hard cock that was still covered by his boxers pressing against his entrance teasingly. “Look at you, baby, you look filthy yet so fucking beautiful, hm?” The alpha took a fist full of his hair and pulled his head up, not too roughly, yet not too softly either. </p><p>“Look at yourself,” Baekhyun demanded, tugging at Chanyeol’s curls so the omega kept his head up. “You’re all mine, aren’t you? Tell me who owns you and I’ll give you what you want.” Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He looked ridiculous, completely defenseless with his messy hair, his half lidded eyes, his swollen lips, his tears stained cheeks—he looked wrecked. Wrecked by Baekhyun, his alpha. </p><p>“Y–You…” Chanyeol managed to say, feeling Baekhyun pull his boxers down from behind. “I’m yours, Baek, a–all yours…Ah!” Before he could even finish fulfilling Baekhyun’s demand, the alpha slid his entire length into Chanyeol’s entrance, taking him by surprise. </p><p>He shut his eyes, letting Baekhyun kiss the nape of his neck as he stayed still, letting him adjust to the length. Before letting Baekhyun move, he tried turning himself around so he could cling onto him, but he was unable to due to how weak he felt. When Baekhyun heard him sniffle as he struggled to move, the alpha helped him, turning him around as he was still deep inside him. Chanyeol instantly hugged the alpha, nuzzling his face against his neck while his legs moved around his hips, just like how they were in the beginning. </p><p>“You can move…” The omega mumbled onto his neck, placing a kiss below his ear. </p><p>Baekhyun held onto him tight before beginning to thrust, moving in and out of Chanyeol’s entrance slowly, yet sensually. Hearing Chanyeol’s moans and whimpers ring through Baekhyun’s ear was his favorite, he loved knowing that the omega was feeling complete ecstasy from him. Anything Chanyeol did was his favorite overall, he missed the omega too much throughout the days he spent travelling due to his schedule; Chanyeol was the only one who remained embedded in his mind, and heart. Holding onto him as he was driving into him in pleasure was what he had been waiting for. </p><p>Baekhyun remembered suffering through his rut while Chanyeol was most likely suffering through his heat, they were apart so they had to handle it on their own, but Baekhyun almost went insane. He was in Japan resting before the award show, and he was told to stay in his hotel room while his rut happened, but he didn’t listen. He went straight to Minseok and almost ripped him in pieces because he wanted to go back home to Chanyeol and have the sweet omega satisfy his needs, like the obedient baby he was. </p><p>Another thrust into Chanyeol, he cried into Baekhyun’s ear and held onto him for dear life, feeling his heat allay away as he was getting closer and closer to the edge. “More, Baek, more please.” He mewled, pulling back to cradle the alpha’s face in his hands. Beads of sweat trickled down Baekhyun’s temple as his movements grew rapid and irregular, complying to Chanyeol’s demand. Just seeing the way Baekhyun looked so fixating as he watched his length slide in and out drove Chanyeol mad, so he moved his face up and attached their lips together, making them both moan into the teeth clashing. </p><p>He felt complete, fulfilled, blissed, Baekhyun was doing the most for him and he would always remain grateful. The thought of Baekhyun suffering through his rut made his heart ache, he should have been there with him but he was powerless; now, Baekhyun was here helping him through his sudden heat due to his pheromones. He wanted to give him the world back for being so thoughtful and caring. </p><p>The sloppy make out session was driving Chanyeol closer and closer to his release, he dropped his hands down from Baekhyun’s face and clutched onto his broad shoulders, fisting at the fabric. The omega pulled away to moan out loudly, and Baekhyun knew what was coming, so he bit his bottom lip to prevent him from making any noise. They had to be cautious of everyone else’s presence just down the hallway. As the alpha drilled into his hole, he nibbled on Chanyeol’s chin, digging his fingernails into his waist as he was reaching his peak as well.</p><p>High pitched whimpers escaped past Chanyeol’s swollen lips and his eyes were shut closed, his head fell back onto the mirror when white strips of cum stained Baekhyun’s shirt. “Baby, are you serious?” Baekhyun’s pace slowed down and he glanced down at his dirty shirt then back up at Chanyeol who was trying to regain his breath; he looked completely wrecked, his curly locks were a mess, his lips were bright red and swollen with a deep divot at the bottom, his sweater was hanging off his shoulder, showing the purple marks along his golden skin. Baekhyun smirked, sliding out of his ass, catching the omega’s attention before shoving his entire length back in. Just because Chanyeol had come, that didn’t mean he had to stop. He hasn’t come himself yet. </p><p>“B–Baek! Ah!” Chanyeol’s back kept hitting the mirror while Baekhyun picked up his pace, they had to be quick, and the omega’s hole was too loose for Baekhyun to reach his climax quickly; he enjoyed every second of it, of being inside Chanyeol, feeling his prostate where his cum stayed seeded for their baby. “I–I can’t, please!” The omega brought his arm up to his face and covered his mouth with his wrist, looking at his alpha with red eyes and flushed cheeks. </p><p>“I’m almost there...just hold on,” Baekhyun pressed a kiss against his chest, right above his perky nipple, exactly before he was ready to release. He quickly pulled himself out of Chanyeol’s abused hole and came onto his thigh instead of inside; he knew Chanyeol wasn’t ready to bear another child just <i>yet</i>. “God, you were so good for me, my sweet little baby,” Baekhyun slid his arms up to his back and pulled him close, helping him off the counter. “Let’s clean up and—” He was about to finish his sentence and give Chanyeol a sweet kiss for a prize because Chanyeol was a sucker for tender kisses, but a sudden knock on the door stopped him. </p><p>“Baek? You in there?” It was Jongdae. </p><p>Chanyeol almost collapsed into Baekhyun’s arms. They both looked at each other in complete panic and began cleaning themselves up with toilet paper. Baekhyun helped Chanyeol clean the immense amount of slick all over his legs, along with the fresh cum on his thigh, “Y–Yes! Yes, I am! What’s up?!” The alpha’s words came out fast and he mentally cursed at himself for sounding so startled and shaky.</p><p>He threw the balls of dirty toilet paper in the trash and helped Chanyeol wear his pants as well, he noticed how the omega’s knees were buckling, probably due to the soreness of his ass. He didn’t miss those giggles from the omega, and it made him smile, he wanted to burst out laughing due to the horrid situation they were stuck in but he was internally and externally panicking. If Jongdae, the boy he debuted with, who was almost like his brother, found out what they did in <i>his</i> bathroom...they’d be screwed for life.</p><p>“Minho hyung had a little problem since he’s tipsy, which led to Byul accidentally hurting himself and now he’s bawling... Jongin is trying to comfort him but he keeps yelling for you and Chanyeol.” Jongdae exclaimed through the door, his voice muffled but had nervousness dripping from the tone.</p><p>Baekhyun paused for a second and looked up at Chanyeol who stood still, the emotion entirely drained from his face. </p><p>“Fuck, give me a minute!”</p><p>—</p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol both exited the bathroom together, not caring what others would think about them disappearing for almost ten minutes. The omega led the way down the hallway and when he saw Byul sitting in Jongin’s lap, crying out loud, he felt his entire heart shatter. Baekhyun could smell the distress coming from Chanyeol’s scent when he reached Byul and kneeled down in front of Jongin, taking his baby from his hands. Seeing Chanyeol try to calm Byul down while examining his tiny hand that the baby was trying to hide from him, made his blood boil. He stood near the hallway, balling his fists together when the omega blew on a fresh cut on the palm of Byul’s hand while everyone around them watched in complete guilt, not even uttering a single word. </p><p>Baekhyun closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath with his fists clenched. “What the <i>fuck</i> happened?” He asked in a firm voice and caught everyone’s attention. Chanyeol looked up at the alpha, his eyes fell down to Baekhyun’s fists which he knew were hurting the palm of his hands by clenching them too tight; the alpha had a tendency to dig his nails into his skin when he was trying to restrain his anger from eluding. </p><p>Jongin was the first one to speak, he stood up from his seat and hung his head low, “Hyung… Someone had dropped their glass in the kitchen because he was tipsy…and a shard happened to hurt Byul. Just a little bit, though. It’s just a small scar, nothing too serious!” The beta tried to ease the tension as much as he could, but his response had just made Baekhyun’s temper even worse. </p><p>The alpha was about to speak, but Chanyeol had beat him to it. “I–It’s okay guys! The cut is really small, and Byul is just overreacting…I apologize for causing a ruckus,” Chanyeol picked up Byul who was not crying anymore, the baby was just pouting down at his finger and mumbling an ‘ouch’ here and there. The distress from Chanyeol’s scent had dispersed, changing into something that pained Baekhyun even more— embarrassment. </p><p>The omega looked like he was wallowing in so many feelings at once, mainly because he was still recovering from what they had done in the bathroom, now on top of that, he was feeling embarrassed for bringing their baby to the party that included drinking. He considered himself a complete fool. Picking up Byul’s bag off the couch Sehun and Junmyeon were sitting at, he flashed them both a tiny smile, silently wishing for Baekhyun to just follow him out the door and not cause a scene because of his evident anger. </p><p>But that wasn’t the case. </p><p>“That’s why you shouldn’t have brought your omega and baby here, Baek.” A hand patted the alpha’s shoulder and Baekhyun side eyed the figure that was standing next to him, Minho. Jongdae had mentioned how it was Minho who was tipsy and caused the accident. Baekhyun was mad, yet he couldn’t blame Minho for Byul’s small injury since he was drunk. It was quite reckless for the couple to leave Byul with Jongin anyway. The alpha was ready to leave, but then, Minho’s comment towards them made him hold back. His voice dripped with degradation. </p><p>“Minho, hyung, don’t do this now,” Jongin warned, looking at the older alarmingly. </p><p>“What?” The senior chuckled, walking past Baekhyun and pushing his shoulder against his, clearly drunk. Choi Minho and Baekhyun’s relationship was faltering, mainly because the soloist was the most successful in his own ways compared to everyone else in the room. “You guys have to admit, bringing an omega and his child to a party full of alphas and betas is quite dumb, isn’t it? They literally fucked in the bathroom just ten minutes ago because the bitch was in heat.” Minho taunted, his laugh<br/>
echoing through Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s ears. </p><p>Minho glanced back at Baekhyun who stood there, dark eyes staring right at him with his jaw clenched. He then glanced at Chanyeol, making his way toward him and the omega was about to dash for the door but before he could even do so, Baekhyun beat him by grabbing Minho by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back too harshly that caused to fall onto the floor. He heard gasps, but all he could focus on was the aching of his heart that was coming from Chanyeol’s. If the omega felt pain, he did as well. </p><p>“Say that shit one more time, hm?” Minho picked himself up and straightened his shirt, a deep growling escaping past his lips; Chanyeol whimpered at the sudden sound from behind him, but Baekhyun didn’t dare to turn around and look at him or else he’d lose his strength in an instant. His hands slipped into the pockets of his baggy jeans and he cocked an eyebrow, shooting a smirk at the other, “Are you mad that I have a mate and a kid while you don’t? Oh wait...wouldn’t that mean you’re fucking <i>jealous</i> of me?”</p><p>“Baekhyun, don’t—”</p><p>“Why the hell would I be jealous of you? You’ve already stooped so low as a father for being gone all the damn time, isn’t that quite burdensome for your omega and kid?” Minho snapped back, smirking at the shorter alpha whose face had dropped. Everyone was aware of how that was his weakness, him not being there for Chanyeol and Byul. </p><p>Baekhyun just sighed and he looked down at his left hand that was now out of his pocket, he stretched out his fingers and saw the shining ring on his ring finger, the ring that symbolizes his marriage with Chanyeol. He then looked back up at Minho’s deriding voice before raising his clenched fist, throwing a single punch at his jaw, making him fall back onto the floor once again like a pathetic loser. Everyone in the room watched them in awe, knowing better than to come between two alphas who were angry. </p><p>“Say all the shit you want to me, <i>hyung</i>, I could really care less. But if you come for Chanyeol or our son, I’ll make sure to end you in just a snap of a finger.” The shorter alpha said calmly as his knuckles throbbed from the hard punch. His words hadn’t reached Minho because the man was passed out on the floor, it boosted Baekhyun’s ego quite a lot even though the man was already intoxicated. An encounter like this had never happened throughout the years he and Chanyeol have been together. When he turned around to embrace the omega and their baby in his arms, he saw Chanyeol sprinting out the door with Byul. </p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p><p>Without even bidding anyone goodbye, Baekhyun ran out of the condo and after Chanyeol. He knew he was probably startled, or even afraid of what had just happened in there. This was Chanyeol’s first time in many years seeing Baekhyun get into a physical fight with another alpha, and what made it worse was that it was one of his seniors he had just hurt. Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel adrenaline rush through his veins when he heard Baekhyun’s footsteps behind him, he called out his name once, making his footsteps grow slowly by instinct. </p><p>Byul was resting in his arms, fisting Chanyeol’s sweater as he rested his head against his shoulder. The baby wasn’t crying anymore, his chubby cheeks were stained with tears which made Chanyeol’s heart throb in pain, but he was glad that Byul wasn’t too hurt. One tiny scar wasn’t threatening at all as long as they cleaned it as soon as possible; he didn’t know why he was running away from Baekhyun, though. Baekhyun was his <i>home</i>, the man who vowed to protect him and their baby until time died, the one he was bound to spend a forever with. </p><p>“Baby, please wait up for me,” Baekhyun’s voice came out soothing, contrasting from how lethal he sounded in there. Chanyeol stopped at his tracks and felt tears blur his vision, he squeezed Byul comfortably in his arms before turning around, seeing the alpha reach to him with an afflicted look across his face. When Byul saw Baekhyun, they both weren’t expecting for his face to light up entirely. He reached his arms out for Baekhyun to take, but the alpha looked at Chanyeol, searching for permission. Chanyeol just nodded with pursed lips and let him take Byul out of his hold. “I’m so sorry for what I did back there… I—”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize, Baek,” Chanyeol diverted his eyes to the ground and he tugged at the hem of his sweater, “I was dumb for even bringing Byul here, we both could’ve stayed home so that you could’ve came and had a fun time with your friends.” His voice was trembling, and it came out quiet, making Baekhyun want to just embrace him in his arms tightly, reminding the omega that he would choose him and Byul over <i>anyone</i> in this world. Chanyeol looked so guilty while standing in front of him, letting his threatening thoughts engulf him as a whole. Baekhyun was able to feel the throbbing in his chest.</p><p>“<i>Don’t</i> say it like that, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek as tears stung in his eyes. For some reason, the alpha felt like he was going to lose his sanity by embedding the fact that they have bonded, and that he was now going to stay with them forever, but he knew that Chanyeol had his doubts. And it fucking hurt. “I don’t know what it will take for me to let you know that you and Byul mean the entire world to me, and that I would never, <i>ever</i> put anyone else before you two.” Chanyeol just looked at him, completely at a loss for words. The alpha gritted his teeth together and the tears mixed within anguish, he continued, letting Byul go back into Chanyeol’s arms so he could properly restrain himself from losing his mind. “Just like Mimho hyung said back there, I have failed as Byul’s father and <i>your</i> mate, I live with that fucking regret every day because whenever I am gone, you guys are all that’s on my mind; I want to be holding you, I want to be there to watch Byul grow, but my life sucks so goddamn much that I can’t…”</p><p>Baekhyun’s voice trailed off and he looked away from Chanyeol, not wanting him to see the single tear that rolled down his cheek. Before the omega could even speak up, Baekhyun dropped the topic, walking past him; “Let’s just head back home fast and clean up Byul’s scar before it becomes infected.” With those simple words, he shut down the topic before he could even process what he had just said to him. Chanyeol had never seen Baekhyun look so vulnerable, he had never seen him shed tears ever since the day Byul was born, and he held their baby in his arms for the first time.</p><p>Without reciprocating, he wordlessly followed the alpha back to the car.</p><p>—</p><p>The car ride was completely silent, all that erupted in the car was Byul’s mumbles to himself as he played with his toy. Chanyeol kept checking on Byul every now and then, asking if he needed any water or was hungry so he could feed him his strawberries, but Byul always answered with a soft ‘no’. The omega even checked on Baekhyun as well, glancing at him here and there, only to see an emotionless expression across his face as his arm was on the arm rest, his fingers resting on his chin as he drove with one. Usually, literally <i>all</i> the time, Baekhyun had his right hand resting on Chanyeol’s thigh as he drove with his left hand, he had the tendency to knead the omega’s thigh tenderly, earning soft mewls from him whenever he turned sensitive from the touch.</p><p>When they reached home, Chanyeol was the first to get out of the car to get Byul, but as he stepped out, Baekhyun had defeated him and got Byul since the car seat was on his side, making it faster for him. Byul seemed very happy in Baekhyun’s arms, and it honestly made Chanyeol’s heart flutter; he adored seeing Baekhyun and Byul together. The omega just quietly followed him into the house, waiting for him to say at least a word to him, but then he earned nothing. Baekhyun went straight to the kitchen and placed Byul’s bag on the kitchen table, unloading all the snacks Chanyeol had packed to put them back where they belonged. With Byul in one hand and the other doing the unpacking, Chanyeol took small steps towards them, almost waddling. “Baek, let me help…” He mumbled, reaching out to take the container of fresh strawberries from his hand but the alpha just moved his hand instead, walking to the fridge. “No need to.” He answered back sturdly, not even sparing a glance at the omega.</p><p>Chanyeol felt everything inside him shatter. What did he even do? He didn’t understand why Baekhyun was acting so irrationally towards him...it was their first time having an encounter like this, and it wasn’t too pleasant at all. Helplessly, he forced a smile, clouding his thoughts with Byul to keep himself from crying, “T–Then let me take Byul to get him ready for bed. It’s late.”</p><p>Still not looking at him, Baekhyun handed him Byul and turned around instantly to continue putting things away. He was taking his sweet time just to avoid Chanyeol. And it hurt him so badly. Chanyeol just left the kitchen with a tired Byul who yawned, tears stung in his eyes and he restrained himself from shedding them because this was definitely not worth crying for. Baekhyun and him would make up soon, they have to, they are bonded mates. He had to make Baekhyun sit down and talk to him about his doubts instead of keeping them bottled up, just like how he was doing right now.</p><p>It didn’t take Chanyeol too long to help Byul brush his teeth and change into his bear onside since the baby boy was tired himself, but he made sure to clean up the scar on his palm and apply a Rilakkuma bandaid over it. Chanyeol gave his little palm a kiss before placing a kiss on his nose as well, earning a giggle from the baby. Once he and Byul had both cleaned themselves up for bed, with Chanyeol taking a quick shower while Byul sat in the empty bathtub, playing with his rubber duckies (Byul didn’t like staying in their bedroom alone, so Chanyeol keeps him in the bathroom as he showers), he exited the bathroom with him to see Baekhyun sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hung low as he was typing away to someone on his phone.</p><p>Chanyeol just quietly walked past him and to Byul’s crib. “Papa sleep with you,” Byul had mumbled through pouted lips once he was standing in his crib, his arms reaching out for Chanyeol again. The omega smiled softly at Byul’s neediness and shook his head, ruffling his fingers through his straight hair, “Nuh uh, not today, bunny.” </p><p>“B-But papa...” Byul’s big eyes turned glassy and Chanyeol hushed him, taking his hand and pressing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “Not today, bunny. Tomorrow you can.”</p><p>Byul turned away, a little huff escaping lips and he sat down with his back facing Chanyeol. He took his stuffed bunny and layed down, waiting for Chanyeol to tuck him in with his fluffy blankets. Once he was set in bed, laying there and playing with the bunny until he drifted asleep, the omega turned around and saw Baekhyun sitting in the same spot, playing with the rings on his fingers instead of being on his phone. </p><p>Chanyeol took the chance and walked to him, nervously fiddling with the hem of the loose shirt he was wearing. “Baek…” He mumbled out faintly and slid onto his lap by surprise, his hands resting on Baekhyun’s broad shoulders as the alpha looked at him for the first time ever since their short conversation outside the condo. The omega rested his head against his shoulder and brought his legs up to wrap around his waist, “Are you angry with me? Please don’t be…” Chanyeol closed his eyes and felt his heart warming up to Baekhyun’s comforting pheromones. </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t touch Chanyeol, though.</p><p>“Do you love me, Chanyeol?”</p><p>The omega’s stomach dropped and he picked his head up off Baekhyun’s shoulder, shooting him an astonishing gaze at why he would even ask such a question. “Are you kidding me, Baekhyun? Are you seriously asking me that?!” Chanyeol pulled himself off Baekhyun’s lap, slightly stumbling back as his feet tried to remain steady on the floor. “Even after we bonded, you’re asking me if I love you? Is this bond a joke to you or something?” His voice quivered in pain as he stared down at Baekhyun with bewildered eyes.</p><p>“Papa?” Byul’s voice caught both of their attention, he was sitting up in his crib, staring at both of their dads in complete confusion. Chanyeol didn’t know why he felt so furious. It really did seem like Baekhyun had his doubts, Chanyeol knew that, but he wasn’t expecting him to doubt their love. The alpha just stood up and left to the bathroom silently, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>
  <i>What the hell?</i>
</p><p>Chanyeol just took in a deep breath and went to Byul, convincing him to lay back down and sleep. When the baby complied, Chanyeol found himself laying on their bed with hot tears staining his cheeks, a sob etched at the back of his throat, waiting to be let out. It took almost thirty minutes for aekhyun to exit the bathroom, and when he did, Chanyeol just buried his face into his pillow and tried his best not to sniffle so Baekhyun wouldn’t know that he has been crying ever since he stormed off.</p><p>The lights were off in the room, so Baekhyun took that as a sign that both Byul and Chanyeol were asleep. He turned off the light in the bathroom and made his way to their bed, instantly diving into the sheets and right to Chanyeol, sliding his hands around the omega’s thin waist to pull his back against his chest. The omega just tried tearing himself away, and as he didn, a quiet sob escaped past his lips, causing Baekhyun’s chest to tighten. “Baby? What...why are you crying?” He asked, trying to turn Chanyeol around so they could face each other but he didn’t budge, he didn’t even answer the alpha’s question.</p><p>“Baby, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun held himself up on an elbow and pulled Chanyeol by his shoulder, seeing his wet face through the moonlight that seeped through the curtains in their room. “Hey...why are you crying, my love?” The alpha managed to swiftly manhandle his body to turn him around, they were now facing each other, and the alpha began to wipe away his fresh tears, hushing his constant cries that came out so softly. </p><p>“Y-You...of course I love you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol looked at him with his swollen, red eyes, causing tinges of pain to erupt in Baekhyun’s chest. “Why would y–you ask me that after all we’ve been through together?” </p><p>The alpha just stared down at him, still holding himself up with his elbow. “My baby...it was dumb for me to ask you that…my insecurites were the ones talking, not me.” He brushed the tears off Chanyeol’s sweet cheeks with his thumb.</p><p>“You have to talk to me about your insecurities, Baek. I–I’m your <i>mate</i>. I love you just as much as you love me...possibly even more…”</p><p>Baekhyun laid down next to Chanyeol, scooting closer to him and the omega just rested his head against his chest, his fluffy hair ticking Baekhyun’s chin. “I know you love me, princess. I just… at times, I feel shitty because I’ve missed out on so much… It makes me want to turn back time and change everything about my career just so I can be the best father figure to Byul, and be the best mate to you. But I failed at that, and you know I did…” This time around, Chanyeol was going to make sure Baekhyun would tell him everything that was on his mind. He nuzzled his face against his bare chest and pressed a kiss right above his nipple, earning a sharp breath intake from the alpha. “I’m trying to be the man you need, and I’m trying to keep you both next to me, that’s all I ever want. I’m trying to be the one you can reach for anything at all. WHat Minho hyung said to me triggered my insecurities badly, and that’s why I was treating you like complete shit earlier... I’m truly sorry for that, princess.”</p><p>“Baek…” Chanyeol could feel the tears swell in his eyes again. “I want you to know that no matter what happens, Byul and I will <i>always</i> be here for you. We will always wait for you at home with pure happiness as we watch you pursue your dreams, we will always wait for you because we both love you so much...<i>I</i> love you so much…” Baekhyun’s hold around his waist grew tighter in a comforting way, he felt warm.</p><p>“And I love you both, I love you more than anything, baby. I’d give you the moon and stars if I could because I know how much you love them, I want to give you and Byul so much, just as a token of my love… All my songs are about you; from how you shine like the brightest star in the sky whenever you smile, from how the little moles on your face resemble constellations, from how I shine like a diamond whenever I’m with you. You know that right?” His hands slid down Chanyeol’s hips and to his ass, making the omega wither under his touch. “There’s many things I want to do with you especially… Now that we’ve bonded, you can stay by my side forever, I can fuck you senseless in front of everyone just so they can see how beautifully wrecked you look by your alpha’s knot, how does that sound to you?” Baekhyun’s chest rumbled as he spoke, and Chanyeol felt heat rise through his body.</p><p>“T–That sounds great…” He flushed, “But please, Baek, remember that Byul and I will be by your side through thick and thin…” Chanyeol’s voice kept pausing in the midst of speaking when Baekhyun pulled his body up his chest by his ass; their noses brushed against each other and Baekhyun stole a peck from his lips before attacking his cheek and neck with kisses. Chanyeol just smiled lazily, knowing that the alpha loved to show his adulation for him physically. “Baek, I love you, please don’t ever shut me out like that…” He managed to say while the alpha slid his hands beneath his loose shirt, realizing that he was wearing nothing but panties under the fabric. </p><p>“I won’t do that again, baby, I promise. Now show me your pretty little ass so I can get a taste of it, hm?” </p><p>Chanyeol just laughed quietly, making sure to not wake up Byul. </p><p>From there, the two just stayed in bed, completely in a daze as they made love all night long. As Baekhyun held Chanyeol in his arms like a precious doll of his, he was reminded of the promise they made when they began the first chapter of their love story; even if they feel lonely, they would never throw themselves away, they would turn to each other and bestow light into each other’s lives, as if they were the sun and moon. Chanyeol found himself staying true to Baekhyun and to the words exchanged when their pinkies intertwined, the one who made perpetuating worthwhile when all he felt was woe due to the adversities with accepting himself. Until the end, he knew they were going to grasp onto this brutal world’s aspects of beauty, together, forever and always.</p><p>
  <i>“…I’m trying to be the man you need,<br/>
I’m trying to keep you next to me,<br/>
oh, I’m trying to be the one you call,<br/>
the one you reach for anything at all…”</i>
</p><p><i>THE END</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD? omega chanyeol is my fav and alpha baekhyun just Blows me away ... pls leave comments or any feed back ... i’ll appreciate it!!! thank you for reading, it means a lot to me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>